


Ties That Bind

by ContreParry



Series: Fanworks for Charity [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blindfolds, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, loving bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContreParry/pseuds/ContreParry
Summary: His mouth was both his greatest weapon and his greatest shackle. It always got him in trouble, but it was his first and final defense in all matters. Anders’s words could unlock any binding.Or, Anders has kinks and Fenris is happy to indulge him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calligraphypenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calligraphypenn/gifts).



> A short story for calligraphypenn, who donated money to Planned Parenthood as part of a stories for charity idea she started. I am very happy to participate, and I will put this story in a series of unrelated stories for charity! I also went wayyyyy overboard and wrote more than 500 words. I just couldn't stop writing!

The mattress was soft under his knees. His hands were bound behind his back with silk. When Anders tested his restraints there was plenty of give. His scarf was tied around his eyes, tight enough to prevent it from slipping down to dangle around his neck. Otherwise he was naked. He shivered in the cool evening air. At least his mouth wasn’t gagged, he thought. His mouth was both his greatest weapon and his greatest shackle. It always got him in trouble, but it was his first and final defense in all matters. Anders’s words could unlock any binding. 

His back felt the warmth of a fire, and he faced a coolness of the rest of the room. Without his sight, every other sense was heightened. Every shift in the air pricked against his naked body. Every creak of the house settling made his heart race. The smell of burning wood filled his nostrils. And all he could do was wait for what would happen next. But he was not afraid. 

Light footfalls approached him, the wood creaking with each step. Anders’s heart pounded in his chest, the anticipation of what was to come making him breathless. 

” _Say something_.” He silently pleaded, “ _Say anything and break this silence_!” This was just one more part of their game, to see who was the first to break. Anders was determined to prove that this time it would not be him who gave in. 

”Do you know why you are here?” A smooth, deep voice said. Each word was clipped and accented, each word precise and perfect. 

”I don’t know. Why don’t you tell me, Fenris?” Anders snarked back, falling into familiar patterns. Safe patterns. Patterns that got his blood pumping. 

”You do realize I know when you’re lying, Anders.” Fenris replied. Fingertips lightly traced Anders’s cheek, cradled his jaw, and traced down his neck until Fenris’s warm, rough palm rested over Anders’s heart. 

”Your heart is racing.” Fenris murmured into Anders’s ear, his breath tickling the shell, his lips brushing against his earlobe. “And your breath is shallow. Why are you here, Anders?” Fenris’s voice turned rough, but his touch was still gentle. Still light. Anders wanted Fenris to relieve the ache in his arms, his thighs, his heavy cock, but if told Fenris what he wanted he would lose their game. 

”I’ve been a naughty apostate mage, so you’re punishing me for my wicked and wanton ways?” Anders suggested flippantly. Fenris only chuckled and pressed a kiss to the corner of Anders’s mouth. Anders leaned forward to chase the kisses, but Fenris pulled away. Anders whined, but obediently stayed on the mattress. He would not give chase. 

”Not specific enough. Try again.” Fenris ordered, his fingertips tracing nonsense patterns over Anders’s stomach and driving him to madness. There was a word to end all of this, to make Fenris undo the bindings and stop the game, and they would cuddle up on the mattress and whisper sweet words to each other, but Anders didn’t want to stop. 

”I’m here because I’m disobedient.” Anders finally said. Fenris hummed in agreement. He had moved so his chest was pressed into Anders’s back, and Anders felt the vibrations through his entire body. 

”How were you disobedient, Anders?” Fenris asked. He started to nibble at Anders’s earlobe, and his tongue flicked out to tease him further. 

”I- I kept touching you when you ordered me to be still.” Anders recited, his breath hitching as Fenris’s hands roamed up to tweak his nipples. “We agreed that I would keep my hands up and around the bed posts and instead I t-touched you.” 

”Yes. You did.” Fenris agreed. “I planned an evening devoted to satisfying your many appetites, but you distracted me. So tonight…” Fenris pulled away from Anders, leaving him hot and aching, his cock leaking a mess on his stomach and thighs. Then suddenly Fenris was _there_ in his lap, bare skin against bare skin and no space between them. 

”Tonight I will pleasure you.” Fenris whispered, and he removed the blindfold. Anders blinked and brought the world into focus before Fenris was kissing him. His hands were everywhere, and Anders wished he could touch back. To not reciprocate was the sweetest torture. Fenris nudged Anders’s knees apart with his own and took hold of Anders’s cock with his hand, all the while lavishing kisses and praises all over Anders as Anders writhed and gasped and begged. 

”Fenris, please. Please let me touch you.” Anders pleaded. 

”Not yet.” Fenris said, and he looked smug and in control as he flicked his wrist and pleasure shot through Anders like a bolt of lightning through a tree. “You look lovely, on your knees and your legs open for me.” The only sign that Anders’s ragged state had an effect on Anders were his eyes. The bright green was dark, his pupils blown out until only a thin rim of green circled the black. 

”Fenris, _please_!” Anders whispered. “Please, I can’t-” He moaned as Fenris circled his thumb over the head of his cock, and Fenris chuckled. 

”You are wanton and shameless.” Fenris teased. “You are perfect, Anders. Perfect for me, such a vision of loveliness. Beautiful.” And Fenris praised and kissed him until Anders’s voice was hoarse from begging and cries of pleasure, and Fenris tore him apart and put him together until they were a sated pile curled together on the worn down mattress in front of the fire. 

”Hold still for a little longer, Anders.” Fenris ordered, his voice tired and fond. “I need to undo this knot.” And the silk that held Anders’s arms back were loose, then gone, and Anders brought his arms in front of him. Fenris rubbed at Anders’s arms, his wrists, checked every finger for possible damage. 

”No markings.” Fenris said with satisfaction. He always took great pleasure in indulging in Anders’s desires while ensuring that Anders remained unmarked from the encounter. 

”I don’t mind a little roughness.” Anders replied. He had had far worse than some minor rope and rug burns, but Fenris shook his head and kissed the tip of Anders’s nose. 

”I, however, do.” Fenris said, and that was that. “Join me in bed, Anders.” 

”I couldn’t move, even if I wanted to.” Anders sighed, and he flopped over onto his back. “Do you know how intense you get when you tie me up? Is this some sort of Tevinter interrogation technique or something?” 

”A strange technique, seducing the enemy. Are you suggesting we roleplay?” Fenris asked, rolling to his side and running his fingers through Anders’s loose hair. “I would be happy to be a spymaster questioning an enemy spy. Or would you prefer our roles to be reversed?” 

”No.” Anders murmured, pulling Fenris down to kiss him. “No, I like it when you’re you, Fenris, you bossy, brooding, beautiful elf.” 

”Mmmm.” Fenris hummed. “I prefer you above all others, Anders. Obnoxious, clever, gorgeous human.” 

”Love you.” Anders sighed sleepily as he snuggled into the crook of Fenris’s shoulder and neck. 

”I love you too.” Fenris said soothingly. “Now get some sleep, Anders.” 

Fenris’s hands ran up and down Anders’s back as they cuddled close, and Anders found himself surrounded by a loving embrace that bound him tighter than any rope or chain. He could always break free with a single word, because Fenris would always give Anders the choice to fly way and be free. Anders stayed, and Fenris stayed, and love bound them together tighter than any silk cord.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
